Michael Hutchinson
| birth_place = Barrie, ON, CAN | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 185 | catches = Right | draft = 77th overall | draft_team = Boston Bruins | draft_year = 2008 | career_start = 2010 }} Michael Hutchinson (born March 2, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender. He is currently playing with the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League (NHL). Hutchinson was selected by the Boston Bruins in the 3rd round (77th overall) of the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career .]] Hutchinson grew up playing minor hockey for the Barrie Icemen (now Jr. Colts) of the OMHA's Eastern AAA League. He was a member of the 1990 Ontario Blues summer hockey team that featured other notable graduates in Steven Stamkos, John Tavares, Alex Pietrangelo, Michael Del Zotto, Cody Hodgson and Cameron Gaunce. Hutchinson was selected in the 4th round (69th overall) of the 2006 OHL Priority Selection by his hometown Barrie Colts. After three years in Barrie, Hutchinson was dealt in the summer of 2009 to the London Knights where he finished his junior career. On March 30, 2010, the Boston Bruins signed Hutchinson to a three-year, entry-level contract. On April 12, 2011, Michael was recalled by Boston to the NHL. On March 3, 2012, Hutchinson was recalled by Boston to be backup goaltender because of an injury to Tuukka Rask, just one day after his 22nd birthday. On July 19, 2013, Hutchinson signed as a free agent to a one-year, two-way contract with the Winnipeg Jets. He was assigned to the Jets secondary affiliate, the Ontario Reign of the ECHL to begin the 2013-14 season. Hutchinson turned heads with the Reign to post a 22-4-2 record in earning a promotion to AHL affiliate, the St. John's IceCaps. With the IceCaps starting goaltender Eddie Pasquale suffering season ending injury, Hutchinson was handed the number 1 duties and continued to impress in posting a 15-5 record before earning a recall to the Winnipeg Jets on March 15, 2014. Hutchinson practised with the Jets and was an unused backup for two weeks before he made his long awaited NHL debut in net for the Winnipeg Jets in a 1-0 loss against the Minnesota Wild on April 7, 2014. He was handed the starting role to end the final two games of the season with the Jets, impressively claiming his first career NHL win with the Winnipeg Jets in a 2-1 shootout win over the Boston Bruins on April 10, 2014. He was returned to the IceCaps for the post-season and assumed the number 1 role, in helping St. John's reach the Calder Cup finals for the first time in franchise history. On July 2, 2014, The Jets signed Hutchinson to a two-year contract. Hutchinson played in the 2014-15 NHL season as the backup to Jets goaltender Ondrej Pavelec. Hutchinson would finish the season, with a 21-10-5 record. On June 21, 2016, Hutchinson signed a two-year contract extension with the Jets. Career statistics External links * Michael Hutchinson's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1990 Category:Barrie Colts players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:London Knights players Category:Ontario Reign players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Reading Royals players Category:St. John's IceCaps players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Winnipeg Jets (2011) Players